B1: Homecoming
by Missilun
Summary: A crack team of Grunts is sent to help rescue Earth, but find they bite off more than they can chew.


**B1: Homecoming**

"You are genetically designed soldiers from the ground up" the Sergeant stood firm in front of a line of ten unarmed soldiers, "you are volunteers, in a program called the 'liberator' program. The year is 2610 and our homeworld has been invaded, it is your job to lead the attack to liberate our homeworld. This ship is the 'Darwin', it is your home, and will be until you die or until you take back our homeworld." The Sergeant begins to pace along the line, looking at each soldier. "I am 1st Sergeant Gunny, I am your commander and will be until you die," he stops at the end of the line and places his hand on the soldier at the end, "This is 2nd Sergeant IceHawk, he is your commander on the ground, he takes orders from me and only me." Gunny begins to walk in front of the line, stopping at each soldier in turn. "This is WraithoX, he is the 2nd in command on the ground, in the unlikely event IceHawk should fall then he will take over." Gunny continues to move down the line, "EmBob, Mioco, you are snipers, you will be fitted with the new Surekill MK II sniper rifle. DarkFire and RaGe, you are heavy weapons; you will be fitted with an Atrocity machine gun and a Rocket Launcher each. Lakister, M-ithran, Wedgee and Skifer, you are non-specialised 'Grunts'. Every one of you will be fitted with the new Battle Rifle, other than your team mates this rifle will be your new best friend. First mission brief is at 0800, if you're late, you will be cleaning the outside of this ship with your toothbrushes. Anyone have any questions? No? Good, dismissed!" The ten soldiers begin to walk off, "IceHawk, wait here" IceHawk stops and lets the other nine soldiers leave.

"You do realise the importance of this campaign IceHawk?"

"I do sir"

"Then you do realise that if the Breed manage to stop us then all of mankind will fall"

"Sir, don't worry about it. We will get our world back from the breed even if it means that my team and I die in the process."

"IceHawk, you are not expendable like the rest of them, nor are your team. You and your team's enhancements are much better than the normal grunts that we use. You are the last hope. Your team are not expendable, especially you!"

"Sir, I said do not worry. I will do my best to say alive and kill as many of those Breed as possible"

"That's what I'm counting on soldier"

Both sergeants salute each other and IceHawk walks out of the briefing room.

The shipwide loudspeaker announces 0800, 1st Sergeant Gunny Enters the room and walks to the front. Making a quick glance around the room he picks up a small device from the table at the front. "Nice to see you're all here on time," Gunny squeezes the device and a picture of the Earth is projected on the front wall off the room. "First order of business this morning," Gunny looks at the soldiers ten soldiers seated in chairs, "the U.S.C Darwin will come into orbit over Earth in at 1200, at that point the breed will be very aware of our presence," Gunny squeezes the device again, a small picture of the Darwin moves into view. "We estimate that they will launch fighters to intercept us as soon as we are in range. We will also scramble fighters to defend the Darwin." Gunny squeezes the device again and the projection shows groups of fighters being launched from both Darwin and Earth, the Darwin fighters are blue dots and the Earth fighters are red dots, "you in the mean hand," the picture zooms in to the front of the Darwin to show two dropships leaving the dock, "will be landing on the surface to secure an LZ. We don't want the Breed fighters to see you so you will not have a fighter escort, we will use the firefight to mask you leaving Darwin." Gunny squeezes the device again and the projector shows a flat rocky area surrounded by trees. "This is the LZ, this will be an engines running drop so the dropships can get back as soon as possible. You will destroy any Breed you find and recover as much Intel as possible when you arrive, there may be a camp nearby so be careful." The projector switches off and Gunny continues to speak, "when the dropships have returned to Darwin we will pull away from earth to a safe orbit where their ships cannot reach us. IceHawk, M-ithran will be fitted with a transmitter, we will contact you three hours after you land, try not to make too much noise because it will take us some time to get to you. When we do contact you we will have reinforcements ready to back you up. Until then you need to only clear the immediate area and hold off as long as you can. Dismissed!"

"OK people, let's suit up. Meet me in the hanger at 1145." orders IceHawk

The other troops make their nods of replies and move out the room, IceHawk remains.

"What's the problem Ice?" asks Gunny

"I know my team is good, but three hours?"

"I'm afraid so, it will take us a long time to get all the armoured and personnel onto dropships to land. You had better be careful out there, we where not able to remove the individual feeling from your team like we did with the other Grunts, and, if they do question you then you should deal with them. These are bad times for us all and we may need to make some sacrifices."

"Understood Sir, I'll hold off the Breed as long as I can"

"Oh, and one more thing IceHawk, you need to maintain radio silence unless it is an emergency, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir, I Understand"

The shipwide loudspeaker announces 1100. IceHawk and his team are in the armoury suiting up for the mission.

"I can't wait to bag me some Breed" says RaGe strapping grenades to his belt.

"None of us can RaGe, so just be patient like the rest of us ok?" replies DarkFire checking his machine gun, "I've heard their generals are real bastards."

"Hey EmBob, that Surekill looks _fun to play with,_ hm hm," Remarks Lakister in a suggestive manner.

"Don't worry Laki, ill be sure to kill you if you touch me," replied EmBob in a stern voice while loading her sniper, "so don't try anything, ok?"

The rest of the team laugh and M-ithran slaps Lakister on the back,

"Nice try mate, but at the wrong time," M-ithran continues to laugh as he checks the radio equipment, "if there is even a time for you, at all."

A nurse walks into the armoury.

"Hey gorgeous." Says IceHawk, the two of them hug.

"Hey huni, just though I'd come and see you before you left." The nurse replies

"I'm ok. I have the rest of the team here to take care of me."

"I wish I was coming with you on these missions."

"So do I darling. We may have use for a medic with your talents."

"What talents would they be Sir?" asks M-ithran smiling

"That's none of your business." Answers the nurse frowning at M-ithran.

"You had better get back to your patients darling." Says IceHawk smiling at the Nurse

"Ok, but don't get yourself hurt ok?" she says leaving the Armoury.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll be just fine."

IceHawk turns back to his team who are looking at him trying not to laugh.

"What?" he asks. He gets no reply.

IceHawk resumes suiting up while the others talk amongst themselves.

"IceHawk?"

"Yes WraithoX?"

"What are the chances of us lasting three hours on that planet?" all the other soldiers pause and look at IceHawk, "I mean we are the first Humans to land on that planet since the Breed overran it."

"You really wanna know what I think?" IceHawk looks around at his team, seeing a multitude of emotions, anger, fear, anticipation, excitement, "I think that we are gonna KILL EVERY LAST** FUCKING BREED ON THAT PLANET!"**

A massive cheer unleashes from the IceHawk's team

"Don't forget Wraitho, I want them in the hanger in 40 minutes"

"Ai sir" replies WraithoX eagerly as IceHawk leaves the armoury.

IceHawk walks into the hanger area where the two dropships are stationed. Mioco, M-ithran and WraithoX are standing next to one of the ships talking.

"What do you think of the new Sergeant WraithoX?" asks M-ithran

"What one, the first or the second?"

"2nd Sergeant IceHawk"

"He seems ok, I have no idea what he is like on the battlefield but sergeant Gunny speaks highly of him, I think he has had a little extra modification than us. That's why he is in charge." WraithoX stands up as he sees IceHawk walking to them.

"And what do you think of me M-ithran?" asks IceHawk when he gets to the group.

"Well…I….err," M-ithran stops and looks at IceHawk as he raises a questioning eyebrow, "Ill have to decide that when you kill more Breed than me." M-ithran smiles as he goes into the dropship via the rear ramp."

"I don't trust him IceHawk," Mioco remarks, "I can see it in his eyes, they should have removed the emotions gene with him, I know it."

"Calm down Mioco, Gunny has ordered me to take whatever action I need to take to keep you all in line."

"Hmm, that's what I'm afraid of." Mioco smiles as she walks away to the other dropship.

A few moments later the other team members arrive in full battle armour.

"Ok people," IceHawk calls out to his team and they all gather round, "WraithoX, EmBob, DarkFire, Lakister and Wedgee, you go into dropship two. Mioco, RaGe, M-ithran, Skifer, you will be with me in dropship one. The fighters will be scrambled at 1200 hours, when we have confirmation that the Breed are occupied, then we will launch and land on the LZ," Nods of approval are seen throughout the team, "ok people, lets make a move." M-ithran makes a slight tap-dance move before he heads to his dropship.

The shipwide loudspeaker announces 1200. Sirens fill the ship and the hangers become a bustle of activity. IceHawk's team board their dropships and two pilots get ready as well. The ship begins to rock and shudder at the Breed fighters fire at it, U.S.C fighters begin to launch and join the battle, battle chatter can be heard over the radio and IceHawk's team listen intently and wait for their signal.

"Wow! There are a lot of them"

"I've been told that we are outnumbered three to one"

"I like those odds, lets do this!"

"Oh shit! They are firing rockets, BREAK FORMATION! BREAK FORMATION!"

The Darwin begins to shudder even more as rockets hit its hull.

"Woo yea! I got 1!"

"Well done, only 100s more to go"

"Cairo, there's one on your six, ill take him out!"

"Jesus Christ, I never noticed him"

"Get a lock on him Hellfire!"

"I got him, I got him."

"Heads up there's more on their way"

"Damit, why aint Darwin firing?"

"The fight is too compact, they could risk hitting us"

"There's a one in four chance they do, I can work with those odds!"

"But I don't think the Darwin wants to"

There are masses amounts of gunfire going on outside Darwin. Rockets, bullets and missiles are headed off in all directions.

"The fish are hooked, lets take this to them!"

"That's our signal!" shouts IceHawk. His team buckle themselves into the seats of the dropships and the rear hatches close off. "Check your weapons; I don't want any jams when we land!" The dropships leave Darwin and head straight for earths atmosphere.

"Ok birds, the eggs are dropped, hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast!"

The fighting intensifies as fighter after fighter, Breed and U.S.C, begins to fall.

The dropships shudder as they move through the atmosphere.

"Remember IceHawk, Radio silence from now on" Sergeant Gunny talks over the radio.

"We are on our own now people, just us ten on a planet full of Breed for the next three hours"

The dropships exit the atmosphere and move down to land on the LZ. The rear ramps begin to open as they get closer to the ground.

"Ok people, as soon as I say, jump the ship and flat the deck," IceHawk undoes his belt and stands up in the dropship, the other four with him do the same, "GO GO GO"

On that command all five of them jump the dropship to the ground a metre or so down, the other dropship follows suit and all ten soldiers lie bellydown on the rocky opening as the two dropships move off and return to Darwin.

IceHawk makes a couple of hand signals and all ten of them sit up into a crouching position, all scanning the trees through the focuses on their rifles.

"Looks clear," whispers IceHawk to his team, he makes another hand gesture and slowly walks into the trees, the rest of his team follow.

"Ok Sarg, what's next?" asks WraithoX as they reach the trees.

"Intel says there is a Breed camp nearby, our main priority is to take it out before they are able to call for reinforcements," IceHawk looks around and points past the clearing, "This whole wooded area is surrounded by cliffs apart from a pass in that direction, we won't head out into the open again, but I guess that pass will be our best way out of here, lets move on." IceHawk and his team begin to move through the trees around the clearing to the opening in the cliffs.

When they get there they notice that the earth is scorched and dead U.S.C personnel and Breed Soldiers litter the pass.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Mioco, "looks like a massacre."

"Check for survivors, maybe someone can tell us what happened here." IceHawk's team begins to look for survivors among the bodies.

"Sir, I think I've found summin," IceHawk walks up to Mioco who is standing next to a Breed warrior with the left part of its pelvis and its right arm missing, "it's still alive sir." IceHawk crouches down next to the Breed soldier and puts his gun to its head.

"Tell me what happened and I'll end your pain," the Breed soldier's eye looks at IceHawk, the soldier wurrs a bit, and then the eye fades out. "Oh well, worth a try." IceHawk stands up and looks through the pass at all the bodies, "so many dead, I don't think we will find any survivors here." IceHawk smashes the butt of his gun into the Breed Soldiers face, breaking its neck. "Pick up as much ammo as you can carry, waste not want not," IceHawk looks back through the pass to the LZ, "Let's move on, before we are discovered." IceHawk's team picks up some ammo clips and a few grenades and follows him through the pass.

"This doesn't feel right Sarg," whispers DarkFire, "It looks like a great place to stage an ambush if you ask me"

"Good point Darky," IceHawk turns to his team, "keep alert, we don't want any more bodies littering this pass."

After a few miles of walking down the pass M-ithran drops to the floor and all of IceHawk's team look round at him.

"FUCK!" screams Mith as he gets up, "sniper shots hurt." Mith has a bullet hole in his left shoulder, it's bleeding like hell but the armour begins to repair itself.

"Get the hell down!" Yells IceHawk as he runs for some cover behind a rock, the rest of the team duck behind fallen logs and rocks that line the sides of the pass,

"We got contact. Snipers, what do you see?" EmBob and Mioco look around the landscape.

"I see one sniper two hundred and thirty seven metres down the pass, he is reloading," Mioco pulls up her sniper and cocks it, "he's mine."

IceHawk gets out his binoculars and looks into the distance, sure enough, there is a Breed Soldier with a sniper crouched behind a rock reloading. It re-aims its sniper at the team and begins to squeeze the trigger. There is a silence 'thunk' from Mioco's sniper. The Breed Soldier's head whips back as he falls to the ground.

"Nice shot Mioco," whispers IceHawk with a smile, "I think you got him in the head as well."

Mioco and EmBob do a high five, "I can't see anymore of them." Confirms EmBob.

"Ok, keep a lookout, let's move on." IceHawk and his team move on with their guns at the ready. As they pass the Breed soldier Mioco walks up next to it.

"Wow! That was a good shot Mioco," M-ithran remarks as he taps it in the head with his boot, "right in the eye."

"That was only at two hundred and thirty odd metres, I can shoot a rifle bullet off a wall at two miles." Mioco continues to walk on with the rest of them.

"Jesus Christ," M-ithran whispers to himself as he begins to follow.

As they near the end of the pass IceHawk makes a signal with his hand and they all crouch down.

"What's the matter sir?" asks WraithoX

"Listen," they all listen intently to their surroundings "what can you hear?"

The slow hum of machinery comes into range,

"A vehicle of some kind," replies Skifer, "dunno what type."

"ok, everyone stay silent we will wait until it passes."

The hum begins to get louder and louder, closer and closer. The ground begins to shake and a Breed Transport ship flies overhead, heading towards the LZ.

"Ok, now we have to get a move on, those Breed will be here soon, and if that happens then we are seriously screwed because those transports can carry a lot of Breed troops." The team begins to move to the end off the pass, trees and bushes surround the exit before it opens up into a canyon.

"Keep in the cover of the shrubs and stuff, we don't want to be seen" orders IceHawk.

His team keep in close to the canyon edge as they walk along the cliff top. Just then three Breed fighters float up to the cliff and look straight at the team of soldiers.

"Oh shit!" yells DarkFire as he pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it at one of the fighters, "suck on this." DarkFire pulls the trigger and lets a rocket fly, it speeds at the fighter and the Breed soldier inside it has a worried look on his face as the rocket smashes through the front screen and obliterates the fighter craft.

"RUN!" yells IceHawk. All ten of the soldiers run along the cliff path, the fighters pursue them and fire at them. "KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN, DARKY KEEP UP!" a fighter flies in closes and fires at them, Skifer and Wedgee jump forward as the shots narrowly miss them. "GET UP! KEEP MOVING!" Wedgee and Skifer scramble to their feet and follow IceHawk. DarkFire is falling behind and trips over a rock. "DAMIT DARKY GET THE FUCK UP!" DarkFire gets up and begins to run, IceHawk stops and waits for him while the other eight carry on, a Breed fighter makes another run and fires at DarkFire, but not plasma shots, it fires a rocket and it hits the cliff in front of him a few metres up, "DARKFIRE, RUNN!" DarkFire runs as fast as he can to avoid the falling rocks and debris that hurtle down the cliff face towards him, the other Breed fighter makes a pass and fires another rocket towards DarkFire, hitting this cliff below him which starts to give way. DarkFire jumps to avoid the falling rocks but he is too late, they hit the ledge all around him causing it to crumble away. DarkFire falls down the cliff and disappears into the mist. IceHawk looks down the cliff face in despair. _DarkFire is gone, how could I let this happen?_

"SIR!" Wedgee yells back at IceHawk as one of the Breed fighters makes another pass. IceHawk runs to catch up with Wedgee as the fighter lines the path with plasma shots. IceHawk looks forward to see that only Wedgee is standing there.

"Where is everyone?" he asks as he runs to catch up

"In here sir," Replies Wedgee as they run to a cave entrance, "we can wait in here until the fighters leave us for dead." IceHawk follows Wedgee into the dark cave where the rest of his team are waiting.

"Where's DarkFire." asks RaGe looking puzzled.

"He fell off the cliff, was taken down by falling rocks," replies IceHawk looking back outside the cave. Looks of sadness flood the faces of the soldiers. The Breed fighters begin to fire at the cave entrance. The cave shakes as rocket after rocket is fired, the entrance begins to shudder and crumble.

"Move back, its going to cave in!" yells WraithoX just as rocks begin to fall. The remaining nine soldiers move further unto the darkness of the cave, the entrance collapses and the cave turns pitch black, there is silence.

IceHawk is the first one to speak.

"Anyone hurt?" he asks as he pulls out a flashlight attached to his belt.

"I think we are all ok," replies WraithoX as he also reaches for his flashlight, he turns it on, the air in the cave is filled with dust, he shines to torch to the back of the cave, there is a passage that goes off into the distance.

"The transmitter won't work under all this rock," says M-ithran worried "we'll have to find a way out of here."

"We won't be able to get back out the way we came," replies IceHawk shining his torch at the fallen rocks, "those rocks look pretty solid."

"Looks like we will need to go and explore this cave further," remarks Skifer with sarcastic anticipation, "what fun."

"We have an hour before Darwin tries to contact us again; we need to get out of here by then. Keep your eyes open, we don't know what's made its home in here"

IceHawk attaches his flashlight to his rifle and starts to walk down through the passage, the rest of his team do the same and follow him with caution.

"And if there is anything that has made its home here then it probable will be a bit pissed off with all the noise we made." Remarks EmBob as she clips her sniper rifle to her back and follows along.

A few hundred metres down the passage the cave begins to shake.

"What's that?" exclaims Wedgee looking around.

A load fiery noise ensues the shaking as the team hold into the sides of the cave for support.

"It's an engine of some kind," replies IceHawk as he looks back through the cave, "whatever it is, it's very big."

"We got to keep moving!" orders Wraitho.

The team speed up to a light jog as they move through the cave, the shaking of the cave unsettles dust and rocks from the cave roof, visibility becomes poor again and Wraitho who is leading the line cannot see very far.

"Sir!" calls Lakister, "how far does this cave go?"

"I have no idea Laki, but we cannot stop"

A few minutes later the shaking begins to calm down and Wraitho slows down a little.

"Sir, I can't see an end to this tunnel at all." calls back Wraitho.

"M-ith, how long do we have left before Darwin contacts us?" asks IceHawk.

"I think we have about 20 minutes left Sir."

"Ok, we need to keep moving, we need to get back to the LZ, forget about the camp."

"Sir?"

"Yes Wedgee?"

"Have you noticed something about this cave?"

"No, why?

"It's perfectly straight, the only flaws or cracks are in the roof where bits have fallen out," Wedgee picks up a rock and looks at it, "this isn't natural, it was made by people that lived here, or the Breed."

IceHawk looks around the cave, "I see what you mean, lets keep moving, and perhaps we can find who or what made this tunnel."

The team continue through the tunnel with guns up.

A few moments later, they reach the end.

"What?" cries M-ith, "a dead end?"

"Hang on," IceHawk looks up at the roof of the tunnel, "there is something here."

IceHawk leans his rifle against the side of the tunnel and begins to rub away the dirt on the roof of the tunnel; small amounts of light begin to filter through and the edge of a stone slab. IceHawk looks at his team and smiles. "I think we may have found some thing, give me a boost." Wedgee and Wraitho hold onto IceHawk legs and lift him up further to the slab. IceHawk slowly lifts the edge of the slab and looks through.

"What do you see sir?" asks Wedgee looking up at IceHawk.

"It seems to be some kind of ruin, looks all clear," He replies looking down, "push me up further so I can lift the slab right up."

Wedgee and Wraitho lift IceHawk up further and he pushes the slab right open, standing on Wraitho's shoulders he climbs up through the gap. Mioco picks up his rifle and throws it up to him. IceHawk crouches down next to the hole and looks around; the room is bare sandstone with a slab covering the only doorway.

"Sir, pull us up." Wraitho calls from the tunnel.

IceHawk leans back down the tunnel to see Wraitho boosting up Skifer, Skifer grabs hold of IceHawk's arm as he pulls himself up, Wedgee is next and Skifer helps him up as well. Then EmBob, then Lakister, then Mioco. Rage Stands in front of Wraitho.

Wraitho looks at RaGe's heavy armoured plating. "M-ith, I think ill need you to help me lift up RaGe."

M-ith stands behind Rage and kneels down. "Ok RaGe, Stand on my knee and then onto my shoulders."

RaGe throws up his Atrocity cannon and Wedgee catches it. Standing on M-ith's knee he grabs hold of the opening. IceHawk, Skifer and Wedgee grab hold of his arms as he climbs through the gap.

"You need to loose some weight." Remarks IceHawk as RaGe stands up.

"It's the armour, honest." He replies smiling.

The rest of the team laugh as they pull up M-ith and Wraitho. IceHawk moves the slab back into place and stands up.

"How long left M-ith?" asks IceHawk looking at the slab door in front of them.

"I would say about 10 minutes left sir."

"Ok, we don't know if the LZ has been compromised, so we need to secure a new LZ somewhere. The time for secrecy is over, we have already encountered Breed and they have most likely informed their superiors we are here," IceHawk looks at RaGe, "What can you do about this slab?"

"Well, I have both my shots left," RaGe pulls out his Rocket launcher and cocks it.

IceHawk looks at his launcher and smiles. "Open it up."

RaGe aims the launcher at the slab and the rest of the team steps back a few steps. Pulling the trigger a rocket bursts from the barrel of the weapons and plunges itself into the stone slab sending rocks and dust all round the room.

Wedgee and Skifer raise their guns and walk through the doorway, kneeling down outside they survey the terrain. IceHawk, EmBob and Mioco follow them with rifles aimed.

The afternoon sun shines on the old sandstone ruins. Fallen pillars litter the area and a thick collapsed wall surrounds them in a circle shape, the whole area outside the wall is flat green grass, a forest can be seen in the distance.

"All clear, stand down." IceHawk orders as he lowers his rifle.

"Sergeant IceHawk, this is Darwin landing party one. We are headed to rendezvous with you at the LZ, please respond, over." M-ith's radio fuzzes and the message repeats.

IceHawk grabs the receiver and talks into it.

"That's a negative Darwin landing party one, the LZ has been compromised, we will set up a new transmitter so you can point the new LZ, over."

"Understood IceHawk, lay the transmitter and we will lock on, over."

"Landing one, as soon as I lay it you will need to get here ASAP, the Breed will see it too and move to intercept as well, over"

"Confirmed IceHawk, we will let you know if we see any Breed troop movement on the way, fighters will go first and defend the LZ with you, we will land the dropships when the LZ has been properly secured, over and out."

IceHawk puts the radio transmitter back and turns to the rest of his team.

"Ok people, Darwin is sending in a wing of fighters to help secure the new LZ, they will land the dropships as soon as the LZ if secured." IceHawk unclips a small bar from his belt and jams it into the floor. The end of it begins to flash and IceHawk steps back. "Heads up people, our fighters are on the way, but so may Breed forces."

Just then five U.S.C Fighters fly past at full speed.

"This is U.S.C Fighter wing three; we have your signal and are patrolling the area, Dropships will arrive soon with reinforcements."

Three Breed dropships come into view over the hills.

"Fighter wing three, this is Sergeant IceHawk, we spot three Breed contacts coming in, over."

"Confirmed IceHawk, we have them," Replies the fighter leader, "all fighters, engage Breed Dropships!"

The fighters fly in formation to the dropships and lock missiles on.

"We have a lock, releasing darts." Missiles launch from the fighters and two of the dropships are shot down, burning debris falls into the forest, and the third ship begins to list as it flies towards the team.

"Coming around for a second run." The fighters wheel themselves around and head to the dropship once more. There is an explosion on the side of the dropship, the left side of the dropship looses power and the whole thing goes wurling to the ground. There is a large explosion as the ship mashes into the ground at high speed.

A large fleet of U.S.C Dropships floats down through the clouds and lands on the flat grass. IceHawk and his team walk over to the lead dropship, the ramp opens and Sergeant Gunny walks out.

"Where is Darkfire?" he asks looking around at the nine remaining members of the team.

"He fell from a cliff as we where running from three Breed fighters," Replied IceHawk looking back at Gunny, "he did manage to take out one of the fighters before he was killed."

"Ok, good to see the rest of you here anyway. I have your next mission for you if you are interested," Sergeant Gunny looks at the team, "I'll let you have a rest first, come to me when you are ready."

IceHawk and his team walk off toward one of the other dropships.

"Sir?"

"Yes Wraitho?"

"What did happen with Darkfire?"

IceHawk stops outside the Dropships.

"One of the Breed fighters shot away the cliff; he was taken down by the falling rocks," IceHawk walks into the empty dropship, the rest of his team walk off apart from Mioco, who follows him into the dropship. IceHawk sits down on one of the seats and rests his forehead on his hands and his elbows on his knees, "he couldn't go fast enough, I waited for him, the rocks where getting closer, I shouted at him to hurry up." IceHawk looks at Mioco who sits next to him, "I should have run to him and helped him beat the rocks."

"That wouldn't have been a good idea sir," Mioco looks back at IceHawk as he looks to the floor, "it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything to save him. Heavy Gunners have heavier armour than the rest of us. Even if you did go back to him you wouldn't have been able to speed him up enough to miss the rocks, then we would have lost you as well, and I don't think any of us would have wanted that."

"There must have been summin I could have done, I mean, I just stood there as he ran, I saw the rocks falling down to him, and I just stood there, calling him to hurry up," IceHawk looks at Mioco, "I mean, what type of leader am I if I cant even help my team mates in a life or death situation, we are not expendable like the other grunts."

"Ice, Gunny chose you as a sergeant because you are the best, if you can't lead this team then no-one can," Mioco stands up and smiles "And anyway, I thought you did an excellent job of getting the rest of us out alive."

"But I didn't get Darky out alive, that's the problem," IceHawk looks up at Mioco who is standing in front of him, "I should have gone after him, helped him past the rocks."

"Ice, there where three Breed fighters on our tail, we where lucky to find the cave when we did," Mioco places a hand on IceHawk's shoulder, "it's not your fault Ice, trust me." She smiles at him and steps back as he stands up.

"Thanks for your support Mioco, its greatly appreciated," IceHawk smiles as he walks off down the ramp of the Dropship, "come on, let's find the rest of them and see

Gunny about this next mission he has for us.

Mioco Smiles as she follows IceHawk out of the dropship.

IceHawk enters the medic tent that has been put up near the ruins. M-ith is in there with his chest plate off and a nurse is looking at the sniper bullet wound.

"M-ith," shouts IceHawk looking at him smiling, "you know you shouldn't flirt with the nurses!"

Emily turns around and looks at IceHawk smiling with her eyebrows raised.

M-ith and IceHawk laugh at each other and nurse gives back M-ith his Torso panel,

"There you go huni," she says standing up, "the nanites should heal that up nicely"

"Thanks Emily." replies M-ith smiling

"First name basis are we M-ith?" enquires IceHawk looking at M-ith.

"Well you gotta be nice to the nurses or they may do summin nasty to you." Replies M-ith smiling looking at Emily.

"You're too cute for me to do anything nasty to you two."

"You want me to bring him back in one piece?" asks IceHawk

"Where you thinking otherwise?" exclaims M-ith with a smile.

"I want both of you back in one piece! You hear me?" orders Emily pointing at IceHawk and M-ith, "Doctors orders!"

"Don't worry Em, we will be fine." Replies IceHawk laughing

The two soldiers walk out of the tent and Mioco is standing outside.

"Men" she says rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter?" asks M-ith as he tightens his armour up.

"You two in that tent."

"It was only a bit of fun Mioco, calm down," Says IceHawk nudging Mioco in the arm with his elbow, "what's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing" she replies grinning.

The three of them get to Gunny's Dropship and see the rest of the team waiting there.

"Glad to see you could make it IceHawk." Remarks Gunny walking past the team. The rest of the dropships had all returned to Darwin and tents and makeshift buildings had been erected in the ruins, the low wall was now defended by grunts and mounted Uber Guns. Five dropships drop from the sky and land behind Gunny's Dropship with the rear hatches facing the team.

"I have got you a little gift for your next mission." Gunny walks up to the lead dropship and the hatch opens, a large tank rolls out and stops at the bottom of the ship ramp, the driver climbs out the hatch on the side of the gun turret and stands next to the tank smiling.

"HUNTER!" yells IceHawk as he walks to the driver smiling.

"Afternoon Sergeant," Hunter walks up IceHawk and they shake hands, the other four dropships also open up and four more tanks drive out, "thought you might want to have a go with these. They are a little more than the other tanks, they can go faster, their cannons have a better range as well and the machine guns shoot faster and with slightly larger rounds."

"All this for me and my team?"

"yes Icey, I adapted them myself," he replies proudly, "as there is only nine of you left, I'm sorry to hear about Darky by the way, there will be three of you in each tank, I will drive the forth tank with two gunners, and three more of my gunners will be in the fifth tank, if that's ok with you Ice."

IceHawk looks around at his team who are all grinning with anticipation, "I think that will be just fine." Replies IceHawk, also grinning with anticipation.

"Perfect," calls Gunny interrupting them, "we have noticed a Breed fortress a few miles from here, you are to take these tanks, break into the fortress, and recover any data you deem useful to our mission of retaking earth, ok?"

"Ai Sir," confirms IceHawk climbing into the tank, "oh and sir?"

"Yes Ice?

"I assume its kill all Breed on site."

"That is correct IceHawk."

IceHawk leans out the hatch of the Turret, "Mioco, take the front turret on this tank, Wedgee, take top."

Mioco and Wedgee get onto the tank and load up the machine guns.

"Wraitho, you drive tank two with M-ith on front and Skifer on top."

"Ai, Sir." Replies Wraitho walking off to the second tank.

"But Sir, I wanted to dri…"

"M-ITH! You are gunner!"

"Fine." M-ith walks off to the tank and gets in the turret slot.

"RaGe, you drive the third with EmBob on front and Laki on top."

The three of them walk off to the third tank and IceHawk sits back down in the main driver seat, Hunter leans into the tank.

"IceHawk, you need to be careful with the acceleration on these new tanks, they have been tested as much as they can be on Darwin, but not down here."

"So we are the first to use them on the surface?"

"Yes, that's right, also," Hunter picks up a head set from the side of the seat and gives it to Ice, "with this you can communicate with the other four tank drivers."

"Ok. And what if I need to get out quickly?"

"Then hit this button, the hatch will blow off and you can just jump out."

"Ok and what about ammo?"

"If you get a direct hit then you won't need to worry, the shells will sort out any remains of the tank," Hunter points at a little circular shelf next to the speed controls, "and here is a cupholder, just incase you need it."

IceHawk looks at Hunter sarcastically, "and what am I going to use a cupholder for?"

"I don't know, you may get thirsty while you're causing mass mayhem and destruction."

IceHawk rolls his eyes and straps himself in. Hunter gets out of the tank and fastens up the hatch.

"Ok people; are we ready to go kick some ass?" asks IceHawk through the radio

"I think we are sir." Replies Wraitho starting up his engine.

"Ok then," IceHawk starts up his engine and the others follow suit, "please keep arms and legs in the ride at all times and please do not attempt to leave until we have come to a full and complete stop."

"If you need to hurl chunks then vomit bags are provided in the glove compartment." Replies RaGe while revving up his engine.

"You will also find life jackets under the seats in case of a water landing."

"Really Hunter?" replies Wraitho looking under his driver seat.

"No" Hunter laughs as he loads up the main gun.

IceHawk starts to move off and the other four tanks follow him in a convoy line into the forest.

"What's the in flight movie Hunter?"

"Today it is 'Demise of the Breed' the written by I.C. Hawk."

"That was sad Hunter," replies Mioco scanning the trees with her gun, "really sad."

"Well he has had all this time playing with tanks so what do you expect Mioco." Says Lakister over the radio.

"Hey! These tanks are my pride and joy!"

"Hunter? Do you know where this fortress is? I didn't ask Gunny before we left."

"Yes I do, there is a little button to your left, it's a green one with the words 'Minimap' on it, press it and see what happens."

"Ill give you three guesses." Remarks Mioco

IceHawk finds the button and presses it, a small screen folds down next to the targeter and shows the terrain of the area.

"Cool," says IceHawk as he looks at the map, "I take it the four blue tank shapes behind me are you?"

"That's right," replies Hunter, "red dots are Breed units, and the larger green dot is the waypoint, in this case the fortress."

"Hunter?"

"Yes Ice?"

"Can u make me one of these for me to use on the weekend?" he asks smiling

"Unfortunately not sir, Darwin cannot spare any more tanks at the moe."

"OK, Fair enough."

The rest of the soldiers laugh as they drive through the forest.

The convoy of tanks drives on for a few miles before re-emerging from the trees; there is a large stretch of grassland before the tall thick metallic walls of the fortress.

"Ice?" asks Wraitho, "how are we ment to get into the fortress? Those walls must be metres think."

"Watch and see," he replies with a smile, "form up in line either side of me, side by side." The five tanks line up side by side as they speed towards the walls of the fortress. There is a mass on commotion at the fortress as they see the tanks driving over the grassy plains, the Breed soldiers mount and arm the multiple plasma turrets lining the wall, other soldiers pick up weapons and stand ready to fire.

"Full speed!" yells IceHawk as he rams the throttle up to full; the engine of the tank growls as it revs up, launching itself toward the fortress and its solid metallic walls.

The rest of the tanks speed up over the grassy plain leaving muddy tracks behind them. The machine gunners in the tanks arm their guns and mark their targets.

"On my order, open fire." Says IceHawk over the radio, "Hunter, can you do anything about the door?"

"I'm working on it sir, give me a moment."

"We don't have a moment Hunter!"

The tanks continue to race across the terrain like a herd of buffalo, kicking up clouds of dust and relentlessly mashing down all manor of small plant life and remains of buildings as they charge towards the fortress full of Breed.

"Got it!" yells Hunter through the radio. The doors of the fortress begin to open and the Breed soldiers look at it puzzled.

IceHawk smiles as he activates the auto load of the main cannon. The gun clangs and clicks as a shell is loaded into the barrel. IceHawk repositions himself in the driver seat and calmly talks into the radio.

"Fire." On the order the main guns of the five tanks sing, shells scream through the air and mash into the battlements sending Breed body parts everywhere.

The gunners on the tanks fire as well, sweeping the walls and battlements of the fortress with bullets.

"Ok Ice, the way is clear," says Hunter over the radio, "let's kick some ass!"

The tanks race towards the fortress at full speed, letting off shell after shell, pumping metal from the mounted guns. The Breed open fire, a barrage of plasma and energy shots fills the air as they fire at the tanks. The air is thick with shots, from both the Breed forces and the tanks.

"Keep it together, head for the gate." Orders IceHawk as his cannon reloads to fire again.

"Time to kill me some Breed!" Wraitho opens up his rocket mount and sends a few rockets flying at the gun mounts that have been revealed by the open gates.

The tanks bounce as they rumble nearer to the Breed fortress gate.

There is an almighty explosion as Hunter's tank is engulfed in a plume of flame and earth.

"HUNTER!" screams IceHawk as he spins round his gun turret to look at the jet of flame as it dissipates. Hunter's tank grinds to a halt, its burning carcass sending thick black plumes of smoke into the air. There are no signs of life inside the tank as IceHawk and the other three tanks move on towards the fortress.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" screams Ice as his tank drives through the gates, also opening up his rocket mount he obliterates the ranks of advancing Breed Warriors that march to his tank. The other three tanks drive into the fortress and also unleash hell upon the opposing Breed. Bullets speed from the gun mounts on the tanks, cutting down wave after wave of Breed soldiers. Ice's tank flashes warning lights as the ammo gauges runs low. He hits the emergency button and the hatch blasts open, picking up his rifle he climbs out. Letting out a blood curdling war cry he fires his rifle at the nearest group of Breed, cutting them down where they stand.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

The rest of the soldiers also dismount their tanks, grabbing their weapons they fire at the Breed who continue to advance fearlessly, firing at the team of soldiers.

"Sir, we need to get to the keep!" yells Wraith over the maelstrom of gunfire. IceHawk signals to his team and the other three grunts to follow him, they all move and fire through the outer courtyard toward the inner courtyard. IceHawk's gun clicks as its ammo clip runs dry. Tearing it out he rams another clip from his belt back into the ammo slot and resumes firing. Breed soldiers pour in from all sides as the team move closer to the keep.

"This way!" Orders IceHawk as he walks through the metallic arch leading into the inner courtyard and to the Keep.

The Keep doors slide open and Breed Warriors walk out with guns aimed at the team, they fire, IceHawk and the others are caught out in the open.

"Get down!" Orders Wraith as the Warriors shots flies nearer to them, two of the grunts are cut down as well as Lakister, their torsos burn to a crisp by the plasma weapons of the Warriors. The rest of the soldiers quickly drop to the ground and avoid the rest of the gunfire.

"FUCKING HELL!" screams IceHawk as he tears a grenade from RaGe's belt and hurls it towards the Warriors who scatter when they see it coming. IceHawk turns to face a group of Breed soldiers that enter the inner courtyard by the archway they just came through.

"Sir, we need to keep moving," yells Wraith to IceHawk as he reloads his gun, "we are out in the open here and the General is in the keep!"

IceHawk fires at the group of Breed, signalling to the rest of his team he stands up and begins to make his way toward the keep once more, the other soldiers follow. They run and fire as they come nearer the group of Warriors. The Warriors return fire. Mioco is shot in the leg and falls to the ground as the others run on. IceHawk looks back at her as he runs. Grabbing Wraith's shoulder he spins him round and runs towards Mioco who is firing at the advancing group of Breed soldiers. Wraith runs after him.

IceHawk gets to Mioco and begins to lift her arm over his shoulder. Her leg is badly burnt by the plasma shot and she cannot walk on it.

"Sir, leave me, ill slow you down." She yells as IceHawk helps her up.

"I've already lost too many friends, I'm not loosing any more!"

Wraith takes IceHawk's rifle as he drops it onto the floor to help Mioco to the keep.

Wedgee and the remaining Grunt run to help IceHawk. Wraitho uses both rifles and begins to mow down the advancing soldiers, Wedgee and the Grunt get there and open fire. IceHawk lifts Mioco to her feet as she slings her arm around his neck, IceHawk put his arm round her back to support her as they move towards the keep. Wraith, Wedgee and the Grunt follow them while providing cover fire.

"Come on Sir, hurry up!" calls RaGe as IceHawk carries Mioco into the keep.

Wraith, Wedgee and the Grunt run through the door as more Breed soldiers and warriors enter the inner courtyard.

"Get that door closed Wraith!"

"Yes sir!" Wraith moves to the door console and activates it, the doors slide close trapping them inside.

"That wont hold them for long," says IceHawk heading for the stairs inside the keep with Mioco still holding onto him, "we need to find the general and kill him quickly!"

The team follow IceHawk up the long flight of stairs to the keep's upper levels. As they reach the top of the stairs they turn into a corridor and see five blood red Breed Hunters guarding the door to the main hall. They turn around and see the nine soldiers reach the top of the stairs.

"Get down!" orders Wraith as the Hunters fire at them. They all dive to the side and hide behind the walls to the side of the stairs. Mioco cries out as she lands awkwardly on her burnt leg. IceHawk helps her back up again.

"Sorry about that" says IceHawk to Mioco as she put her arm back around him.

IceHawk, Mioco, Wedgee and the Grunt are on one side of the corridor around the corner with EmBob, M-ith, Skifer, RaGe and Wraitho on the other side. IceHawk sits Mioco down against the wall and crouches down next to the corner. Slowly looking around the corner he sees the five Hunters standing there, waiting for them to come out. IceHawk looks at his team on the other side of the corridor. Wraith looks back at him. IceHawk signals RaGe to roll him a Grenade. RaGe looks at him puzzled.

"Roll me a freaking grenade" he whispers.

IceHawk looks back around the corner; the Hunters are still standing there looking down the corridor for the team. He looks back at RaGe who is rolling the grenade towards him, picking up the grenade he primes it, checks the ammo in his rifle.

"Wraith," we whispers, "as soon as I throw the grenade, jump out and start shooting"

Wraitho nods at him. IceHawk looks down the corridor and throws the grenade; the Breed Hunters look at it, look at IceHawk, then look at the grenade, then look back at IceHawk and Wraith as they jump out and start to fire. The Hunters return fire, but not quickly enough, the grenade explodes and the corridor is filled with fire.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." He says to the rest of his team. They all begin to walk down the corridor with Wraith in front. IceHawk goes back to Mioco and helps her back up, she grabs around his neck again as he lifts her to her feet.

"Come on," he says to her, "we can't have you missing out on the action."

She smiles at him as he hold his arm round her back and helps her hobble down the corridor. Just then the front door blows open.

"Shit, Move!" yells Wraith as they pick up speed down the corridor. They reach the large metal doors of the Hall and Wraith tries to open them.

"Damit open!" he yells as he continuously tries the door panel.

"Let me try" says RaGe as he begins to bash the panel with his gun. The panel bleeps and the door begins to open up. Wraith and RaGe smile at each other.

Wraith steps through the door and scans the room with his rifle, Wedgee, Skifer and the Grunt follow. RaGe checks his Atrocity gun to see if it is damaged. M-ith nudges him to follow Wraith into the Hall with EmBob and M-ith. The room is all clear apart from one door at the far end. Wraith moves further into the room and the others follow. IceHawk carries Mioco in and also scans around with his rifle. Just then the far door opens. The General walks out, his pure black armour shining in the light of the room. IceHawk's team all stop and train their guns on the General. The General's single blue eye focuses on the team and it stops still. IceHawk sits Mioco down on the floor and stands next the group. The General looks at him and jumps back through the door. The soldiers open fire and try to catch it, but they fail.

"Wraith and Rage wait here wi…"

Just then a flood of Breed soldiers charges down the corridor.

"Oh fuck" says IceHawk, "hold off that door, I'm going after the General!"

"Ai sir" says Wraith dragging Mioco out the firing line.

IceHawk reloads his rifle and runs after the General.

Turning a corner Ice finds himself face to face with a Hunter. The Hunter stops as it sees IceHawk; it raises its weapon and is about to fire.

"What are you looking?" yells IceHawk as he mashes the end of his rifle into the Hunter's face. The Hunter is knocked backwards and falls to the floor. IceHawk walks up to it and stops next to it.

"This is for DarkFire" he says before he unloads a few bullets into the Hunter's face.

IceHawk carries on down the corridor and finds another door. _What is it with doors in this place?_ IceHawk rams his shoulder against the door and it bursts open revealing the Breed General with a gun pointed at IceHawk. _Shit! _IceHawk quickly steps sideways behind the doorframe as the General fires his shotgun like weapon. IceHawk looks back down the corridor as he hears the gunfire from the rest of his team. _I gotta take this bastard out. For Darky and Hunter and Laki. _IceHawk cocks his gun and charges around the door, firing madly at the General. The Generals black armour pings and chips as IceHawk's bullets hit it. It stands firm and reloads its weapon, IceHawk jumps at it and bashes the General round the face, it shudders sideways and drops its weapon. Looking at IceHawk the General jumps for his weapon, IceHawk jumps for it as well and they both miss, they look at each other and IceHawk plants his fist into the General's face. The Generals eye focuses in on IceHawk and it brings its arm round and grabs IceHawk's wrist that is holding his gun.

"Get off me damit" yells IceHawk as both of them stand up. The General punches IceHawk in the stomach and twists his arm round. IceHawk kicks the General in the leg and it lets go of him as it staggers back trying to regain balance. IceHawk then pulls out a combat knife from his belt and gets ready to face the General again. The General charges at IceHawk and knocks him over; landing on top of him the General grabs the knife and twists it round so the point is facing IceHawk. IceHawk uses all his strength but the knife is getting closer and closer. The General begins to emit a slight laughing sound as the blade touches IceHawk's armour. IceHawk strains as the knife starts to go into the armour. There is a load 'Crack' as the General flops over onto the floor, M-ith is standing there holding his gun like a bat.

"Thought you might need some help Ice." he says smiling.

"Thanks M-ith," says IceHawk getting up, "I did."

IceHawk bends over the Dead General and tears out the memory core in its head.

"Come on Sir, we need to get out of here." M-ith starts to head off down the corridor.

IceHawk picks up his rifle and then follows M-ith.

They get back the Hall and there is piles of Breed slumped up against the walls down the corridor.

"Wow, you've been busy." Says IceHawk looking at the bodies.

"Yea, but there is more on the way, we need to get out of here."

"Lead the way Wraith." Wraith begins to move back through the corridor with the rest, IceHawk walks up to Mioco again.

"You coming?" he asks smiling.

Mioco gives him a sarcastic look as Ice kneels down and puts his arm round her back, she puts her arm round his neck and IceHawk lifts Mioco up. The two of them follow the rest of the team through the corridor and down the stairs. They get to the door of the keep and it has been blown open, the sides of the door are bent in and there is a Breed tank positioned outside the door. The team pause as soon as they see the tank, but are relieved to see there is no-one inside it. They walk out of the keep and into the courtyard. A Breed Hunter walks into the inner courtyard and stands under the arch. M-ith is about to raise his weapon and shoot it but the Hunter makes a noise. The team stop as they see Breed Warriors appear from under the arch and around the side of the keep. They are surrounded; the Warriors close in from all sides and encircle them with their guns trained on the team.

"Shit" whispers IceHawk as he looks round at all the Breed.

"What do we do sir?" asks Wraith in a low voice.

"I have no fucking clue" whispers IceHawk in reply.

"Do we fight our way out?" whispers RaGe

"It must be twenty to one here at least; there is no way we can fight our way out RaGe."

"I can take out twenty of them."

IceHawk looks at RaGe sarcastically, "do you think we all can?"

RaGe rolls his eyes as he looks back at the Breed Warriors.

"Why are they just standing there?" asks Mioco.

"I have no idea" replies IceHawk.

A gap clears in the circle of warriors and the Breed Hunter walks into the Circle.

But this Hunter is different from all the rest. It has blue highlights.

Nine Breed warriors also with blue highlights line up behind him.

"I am Hunter Keria," its voice is deep and vibrates, "which one of you is IceHawk?"

"I am," says Wraith stepping forward. He looks back at IceHawk and smiles.

The Hunter brings up his hand and smashes Wraitho in the face.

"That's for killing my warriors!"

Wraitho falls to the floor and is bleeding heavily.

IceHawk raises his gun and shoots three of the coloured Warriors.

The other warriors are about to shoot but the Hunter puts up his hand and stops them.

"And that's for killing Darkfire, Hunter and Lakister!" says IceHawk pointing his rifle at Hunter Keria, "I am IceHawk, and now we are even."

"Indeed we are IceHawk."

"Let us go and I won't need to kill you" says IceHawk in a stern voice.

"You cannot kill me IceHawk; my memories will just be downloaded into a new body."

"Not if I hit you with this." EmBob aims her Sniper at the Hunter's head.

"Now now, be reasonable, I've not killed you all yet."

"Yet?" asks IceHawk.

"You see, you are going to come with me."

"And what makes you think we will come with you?"

"Look around you IceHawk, you don't have much of a choice"

IceHawk glances around at all the Warriors, "and what are you going to do with us?"

"I have been ordered to capture you; you will drop your weapons and follow me to the prison transport outside this fortress."

IceHawk looks at his team who look back at him, "Do as he says, we are no use to humanity if we die."

All of IceHawk's team drop their weapons.

"Good little humans." glares the Hunter as he signals his Warriors forward.

Thesix remainingblue lined warriors step forward with electrical rods; they shock each team member knocking them out.

IceHawk opens his eyes. He is hanging by his wrists in a Breed vehicle, the electrical restrains burn his hands and his arms. He wriggles to break free but the restrains only burn him more. He looks round the vehicle to see the rest of his team are also in restraints. M-ith is opposite him and is looking at the floor, he seems to be awake.

"M-ith?" Ice whispers.

M-ith looks up, "Sir?" he whispers tiredly

"M-ith, are you ok?"

"My head hurts like hell and these restraints are burning my wrists, but other than that I'm ok."

"Good, how long have you been awake?"

"I dunno, I've not been counting the minutes."

"Is anyone else awake?"

"I am." Says Wraith in on the far end of the vehicle. His face is scabbed up and scared.

"Are you ok Wraith?"

"Thankfully my face has gone all numb, but other than that and my burning wrists I'm ok."

"Good, ok, we need to get out of here."

"We can't move in these restraints, the more we move the more they burn."

"I know M-ith, we just need to wait until one of us is freed by the Breed."

"And when will that be?"

The door to the drivers cabin opens up and a Breed Warriors steps through. Ice, Wraith and M-ith pretend to be unconscious. The Warrior walks down the isle of the transport. As it walks past IceHawk he opens his eyes to see it stopping at RaGe. It looks at RaGe and pulls out a metallic rod, the rod begins to glow blue and the Warrior hits RaGe with it. RaGe screams out in pain and the Warrior emits a laughing sound.

"Hey! Leave him alone dickface!" calls IceHawk down to the Warrior. The Warrior stops and walks back up to IceHawk, they both look at each other and the Warrior strikes Ice, IceHawk lets out a cry of agony. The Warrior mutters something in a low mechanical voice and walks back into the driver's cabin.

"Ice? Are you ok?" asks M-ith opening his eyes.

"Ouch, that fucking hurt," he says looking back at M-ith, "RaGe? You with us?"

"Err…" mutters RaGe, "My head is caning."

"You're not the only one," Whispers Mioco as she comes round, "and my leg still hurts like fuck."

"OK, so five of us are awake, when they let us go, we need to jump them and take out as many as we can, then hijack the transport and get the hell out of here. Hopefully Darwin can send someone to collect us."

"Sounds like a plan." Says Wedgee also regaining consciousness.

"Ok, six"

"Good, let's do it." Confirms Wraitho.

The transport slows down and stops. The cabin door opens and a Warrior walks down the isle to the rear door, opening it he steps out. The team can see a hanger type room as they look out the door. The Warrior talks to some soldiers and the soldiers run off. The electric fields of the restraints deactivate leaving only metallic rings holding the team in place. Two doors open either side of the rear door and the prisoners are moved out, they are on a sort of track.

"Oh yes, great plan IceHawk, if they let us out of these restraints." Remarks Mioco.

IceHawk looks at Mioco, "well at least I came up with one."

An electric shock goes through all of the restraints and the rest of the team wake up.

The track that the team are on lowers to the ground and stops. Breed warriors with the electric rods stand near as the restraints open up and the team drop to the floor.

Warriors come towards the team and begin to nudge them up one by one, a blue lined Warrior comes to IceHawk and he grabs its leg and throws it over, picking up the force lance he activates at, grabs up the Warrior and holds it in a headlock with the lance pointed to the back of its head.

"Ok, now here's the deal, you let me and my team go, and your friend here won't get harmed."

The other Warriors look at each other and begin to advance forward. IceHawk jams the lance into the back of the Warriors head and it give of a mechanical cry. The other Warriors stop where they are.

"I won't say it again, let them go!"

The warriors release the rest of IceHawk's team who also grab the force lances off their captors. IceHawk begins to walk back to the transport with the Warrior still in the headlock.

"Wraith, get this tug online."

"Ai sir."

"Wedgee and Skifer go with him." orders IceHawk, "M-ith, get Mioco."

"Yes Sir."

M-ith picks up Mioco and slings her over his shoulder.

"Hey, careful!" she shouts as M-ith holds her legs and walks to the transport.

Wraith, IceHawk, Wedgee and Skifer get into the transport first with the rest of the team following.

IceHawk stops at the door and lets the rest of his team in. he climbs in last and speaks to the Warrior he has by the throat.

"How do I retract the restraints?"

The Warrior carefully points to a button on the side of the door. IceHawk nudges it with his elbow, the rear door closes and the restraints retract in. IceHawk walks up the centre isle and locks the Warrior into one of the restraints. RaGe and M-ith begin to look around the transport for some weapons. IceHawk walks into the cabin with Wraith, Wedgee and Skifer. The two Warriors that are sitting in the cabin stand up and look at the four soldiers with force lances. IceHawk nods them into the rear of the transport and fastens them into restraints.

"How long will it take you to get this thing up and running Wraith?"

"Gimme a minute or two"

"Ok, just hur…" The transport begins to shake, "shit, they are firing at us, hurry up Wraith."

"I'm going as fast as I can sir." Replies Wraith hitting keys on the panels.

"It's not fast enough" says IceHawk as he holds onto the side of the cabin while the transport shudders more.

"Got it!" Shouts Wraith as the panel comes online.

"Good, now get us out of here." Commands IceHawk as they both sit down.

The cover on the front screen opens up to reveal a tank moving towards them.

"Get us the hell out of here Wraith." Shouts IceHawk as he tries to find the controls for some weapons mounts. The transport begins to move forward and the driving controls highlight themselves. Wraitho takes control of the Transport and swerves around to miss the tank as it almost rams them. He pushes the transport top full speed as the hanger door begins to close.

"Put your foot on it Wraith!" says IceHawk as he braces himself incase the door closes. Warriors walk in front of the Transport and fire at the front screen. Wraith runs them over as they try to dodge the massive transport. Both Wraitho and IceHawk duck down as they pass under the closing door, the back of the transport is knocked down as the door catches it for a moment.

"Nice driving Wraith!" says IceHawk standing up, "now try and find the LZ."

"Ai sir." Replies Wraith as he presses buttons on the driving panel.

IceHawk goes into the back of the transport. The rest of the team have found some Breed weapons and are looking through them. IceHawk picks up a weapon and points it as the blue lined Warrior. The Warrior wreaths back as he looks down the barrel of the gun. IceHawk pulls out his force lance and jams it into the chest of the Warrior, it screams out in agony.

"See how you like it!" screams IceHawk at the Warrior.

IceHawk moves to the back of the transport and opens up the rear door. He looks out and sees three Breed tanks following them.

"We got company!" he calls back to his team that are looking through the store of weapons, "give me something fire at these tanks."

EmBob picks up a large weapon the throws it at IceHawk, IceHawk catches it and fires it at one of the tanks. A massive bolt of energy bursts out from the gun and heads towards the tank, IceHawk is knocked back by the force of the gun. The soldiers on the tank try to jump off but the bolt hits them and the tank explodes in a huge eruption of blue energy.

"Wow, that's pretty." IceHawk points the gun back up at the next tank and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens. _Ok, what's going on?_ IceHawk looks at the gun and it fires unexpectedly. The shot flies towards the two remaining tanks and slams into the ground next to one of them, the tank swerves as the shot blows earth from the ground.

"What the fuck?" smiles IceHawk, "hmm, this is a bit too much." IceHawk throws the gun out the back of the transport; it hits the ground and rolls. One of the Breed tanks goes over it and it explodes sending a plume of blue energy upwards, the tank explodes as it is engulfed in the energy.

"Oops," says IceHawk as he looks back to the rest of his team who are watching him and laughing, "pass us summin else." Wedgee picks out a rifle of some kind and passes it to IceHawk. IceHawk points it at the tank and fires. A single blue trail shoots from the end of the gun; the bullet hits the armour of the tank and ricochets off.

"Hmm," IceHawk puts the weapon down next to him, "third time lucky." he says as Wedgee passes him a new weapon. The new gun looks like a rocket launcher in size, single barrel with targeter. IceHawk looks through the targeter at the tank and pulls the trigger. The gun makes a wurring sound and charges up. IceHawk stops looking at the tank through the targeter and looks at the side of the gun. It stops wurring and fire a beam of energy outwards taking out a large clump of rock near the tank.

"Cool," says IceHawk looking back at the tank through the targeter, "last one left." IceHawk pulls the trigger once more and the gun charges up. Once again the barrel unleashes a beam of energy at the tank and blasts straight through the armour.

"JESUS CHRIST!" calls out Wedgee as he watches the tank burns a bright blue fire. IceHawk closes the rear door of the transport and heads back up the isle to the cabin, punching the Breed Warrior in the face as he passes it. Wedgee and Skifer laugh at it as it tried to break free from the restraints. IceHawk walks into the cabin.

"Our pursuers have been taken care of; we shouldn't have any more problems."

IceHawk sits down and looks out of the front screen.

"We may not have trouble from behind but we certainly have trouble from the front." Says Wraith as he begins to slow down the transport. The Breed have set up a blockade on the valley ahead, there is no way the transport can get though the row of tanks.

"Wraith, floor it," say IceHawk holding on to his seat. Wraitho kicks the transport into full speed and it launches itself toward the blockage. IceHawk looks back through the rear area of the transport.

"Hold on people, this is going to get bumpy." The rest of the team hold on to something as the transport speeds towards the blockade of tanks.

There is a load scraping sound as the transport rides over the top of the tanks, the underside scratching along the top of the tank armour. Warning lights flash as the hover plates fail.

"Hold on, we are going down!" commands IceHawk through the back of the transport. The tanks shudder and hit the floor as the weight of the transport runs over them. The transport slides off the tanks and crashes into the floor, it slides and spins sideways rolling over a few times. Wraitho and IceHawk are thrown around the cabin. There are shout and cries of fear and pain from the rear of the transport. It slides to a halt upside-down and IceHawk lands on his back on the ceiling of the cabin compartment. Wraitho is hanging from his chair in restraints unconscious. IceHawk tries to crawl through to the back of the transport, but his arm is broken. The world goes dark and IceHawk also slips into unconsciousness.

There are sounds of movement and Breed chatter. Then there is the sound of a metal door sliding closed. IceHawk wakes up and looks around. He is in a perfectly cubed room, all metallic. IceHawk stands up, there are no doors anywhere, just four solid metal walls with a ceiling and a floor also made of solid metal. IceHawk calls out and his voice echoes around the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" there is no answer. IceHawk bangs on the walls of the room. They are solid; there is no sign of anything behind any of them. IceHawk sit down against one of the wall defeated. _Ah crap, how the hell am I going to get out of here? _

An eternity seems to go by as IceHawk sits on the floor of the cell thinking to himself. _What did I do wrong? I'm sitting here on the floor of a Breed prison cell, I think, and there doesn't seem to be a way out. Where is everyone else? _IceHawk looks up at the ceiling. _Damit, give me some help here. I can't get out of here on my own. _Just the there is a bleeping sound and the sound of metal scraping against metal. The roof of the cell opens up and Hunter Keria is looking down at him with two of his Warriors also looking down.

"Well well well," says Hunter Keria kneeling down pointing a force lance at IceHawk, "look what the preverbal cat dragged in." Keria stands up and says something to one of his Warriors who nods and walks off. The bottom of the cell clanks as it begins to rise up.

"Your in luck IceHawk, I'm not allowed to kill you yet."

"You won't kill me at all if I get you first." Replies IceHawk as the bottom of the cell reaches the top.

"Come with me IceHawk." Says Keria as it walks into the darkness, its blue highlight glowing as the rest of Keria disappears. The remaining Warrior taps IceHawk with a force lance as IceHawk begins to follow Keria.

"What do you want with me Keria?" asks IceHawk as he follows, "If its information you want then you're not getting anything from me apart from my name and my lifetime objective."

"And what would that be Mr. Ice" says Keria under his breath.

"Ill give you three guesses you electronic fudgepacker."

Keria stops and turns around to look at IceHawk. IceHawk also stops and looks at Keria who has aimed his force lance at IceHawk.

"You are going to shut up until I take you to where we are going, ok?"

IceHawk smirks as the Keria continues to walk on into the darkness.

"Where are the rest of my team? Are they all ok?"

Keria turns round and jams his force lance into IceHawk's ribs; the lance sends a painful shock throughout his body as he cries out in agony.

"I said shut the hell up!" says Keria as they continue onwards.

They finally come to a door and Keria stops and speaks something at it. The door opens out into a lit room. Wraitho, Mioco and Wedgee are strapped to vertical tables and all seem to be unconscious. Keria walks into the room and the Warrior nudges Ice in as well.

"Take him to the other table." Commands Keria to the Warrior. The Warrior nudges Ice towards the fourth table.

"Stop poking me with that!" shouts Ice as he walks over to the table. The Warrior pokes him again while letting of a small mechanical laugh. IceHawk turns around and slams his fist into its face. The Warrior falls to the ground twitching.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Comments Keria as he walks up to IceHawk, "now get onto that table."

IceHawk looks at the force lance the Keria is holding and decides it may not be the wisest of ideas to get on the wrong side of it again, he walks up to the table and its sucks him onto it.

"Its magnetic, you won't be able to get off it easily," Keria walks over to a panel on the far side of the room and presses a button, "Especially with theses on." He says as restraints lock into place at his wrists, ankles and chest. He presses another button and the other three tables emit electrical charges onto their occupants, waking them up. Keria puts his force lance down next to the desk with the control panel and stands behind the panel.

"Now you are all awake," says Keria as the door of the room closes, "you will answer all of my questions and you will not get harmed, if you lie or don't answer then you will get shocked, do I make myself clear?"

None of the four answer. Keria presses a button on the panel and a painful electric shock is shot through the four tables and their occupants.

"I'll ask you again, do I make myself clear?" Keria repeats

"The part where we understand or the part where you're a complete asshole?" asks Mioco smiling. The other three laugh and Keria mutters something under its breath. He pushes another button on the panel and Mioco is shocked. They all stop laughing and Mioco looks at Keria.

"Is that the best you can do you demented washing machine?" she says smiling again.

"Nope." Keria turns a small dial and presses a button, a larger shock goes through Mioco's table and she screams out in pain. Keria stops the shock and looks at Mioco inquisitively.

"That enough for you?" he asks leaning on the panel

Mioco smirks at Keria, "I get more of a buzz when…"

"Mioco"

"Yes Ice?"

"Don't provoke it, it may decide not to wash the whites."

"That's true." Replies Mioco, the four of them laugh. Keria hits another button and all four tables are shocked.

"Now you will listen to me and answer all my questions!" shouts Keria as he turns of the charge.

"And what makes you think we will do that?" asks Wedgee smirking.

"Because I can do this!" Keria presses a few buttons on the control panel and a massive shock blasts through Wedgee's table, blue electrical bolts crackle around his body as he cries out in agony. Keria turns the power up even higher and Wedgee begins to smoke as he cries out even louder.

"STOP IT!" shouts IceHawk as Wedgee's skin begins to turn black on his face.

"Answer my questions and I will turn it off!" commands Keria as he turns the power up even more. Wedgee's skin begins to boil and bubble.

"OK OK, I'LL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!" shouts IceHawk, "JUST TURN IT OFF!" Keria turns off the electrical charge and Wedgee goes limp, his face black and his skin boiled, he is still smoking.

"Good, first question to IceHawk. Why are you here?"

"That like asking what the meaning of life is, why are any of us here?" he answers sarcastically.

Keria rolls his head round and presses a button on the panel, a shock goes through IceHawk's table.

"I'll ask you again, why are you here?"

"I would have guessed you knew the answer to that one. We are here to take back our homeworld you thieving assholes!"

Keria sighs as he pushes the button again sending another shock though IceHawk's table for a moment.

"That was an ok answer but I didn't like how you said it."

Keria looks at Mioco, "this next question is for your girlfriend."

Mioco glares at Keria, "I'm not his girlfriend you fucked up dishwasher."

Keria sighs again and shocks Mioco, "how many ships are in your fleet?"

"Eight hundred and ninety one thousand." She replies sarcastically.

Keria growls under his breath and shocks Mioco again.

"How many ship are in your fleet?" he repeats.

"Nineteen and a half she says, counting the 'Breed Fucker'."

"You are really getting on my nerves now." Says Keria as it shocks Mioco again.

"The feeling is mutual." She replies recovering from the shock.

"I'm asking for the last time, or he dies," Keria points to Wedgee, "how many ships are in your fleet?"

Mioco whisper something under her breath.

"What was that?" asks Keria

"We have one ship in our fleet." Replies Mioco sighing.

Keria shakes his head, "there is just no getting through to you people is there?" Keria turns the dial up more and shocks Wedgee, once again he screams out in agony as he begins to smoke again, his flesh burns black and begins to drip off his face.

"WE ONLY HAVE ONE SHIP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" cries Mioco.

"Then how come you've managed to set up a base here on this planet? How come there are forces pouring in through every valley and hill in this area?" shouts Keria in reply, "you have more than one ship, you have enough ships to land an entire army!"

Keria turns the dial up some more, "HOW MANY SHIPS DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR FLEET?" he asks again.

"WE HAVE ONLY ONE SHIP! WE LOST THE OTHER TWO WHEN YOU BASTARDS ATTACKED MARS!"

"You humans will never lean." Shouts Keria as he turns the dial right up.

IceHawk bursts into a rage and tries to break out of the restraints.

"YOU FUCKER! I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

Wedgee catches alight and is burning as the electricity is passing through him, IceHawk continues to yell and shout at Keria as he begins to laugh at them. Mioco and Wraith start to shout at Keria as he laughs even more.

There is an almighty crack, like lightning, as Wedgee explodes his burning blood is scattered on the floor and ceiling as charred flesh and bone are blasted throughout the room. Everyone falls silent as they look at the table where Wedgee was strapped to.

"Oh well, one less human to worry about" remarks Keria shrugging his shoulders.

The white light in the ceiling glows red and a siren begins to sound. The room shakes a few times.

"Hmm, that's not right," says Keria to itself, he looks around at the three people on the tables, "don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon." Keria opens the door and walks out, the door closes behind him.

IceHawk looks at his restraints and tries frantically to break them open.

"ICE! Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Shouts Mioco.

"I don't give a fuck at the moment, he just killed Wedgee!"

There is an explosion outside the door and sounds of gunfire.

"What the hell is going on out there?" asks Wraitho.

"I dunno, why don't you go outside and ask them?" replies Mioco.

Wraith looks at Mioco sarcastically. "I would love to; accept these restraints are proving to be a problem."

Just then the door opens and Gunny walks through with and Atrocity.

"Sergeant IceHawk!" he calls, "we have been looking for you."

"Good, now get me and my team out of here!"

Gunny calls to a grunt outside. The grunt walks in and begins to press buttons on the panel. Mioco and Wraith's restraints fall free. But the grunt presses the wrong button and shocks IceHawk.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he shouts to the grunt, "press the right button!"

The grunt nods and pushes a different button which releases IceHawk's restraints.

"Gunny, Mioco's leg is hurt badly, take her out of here!"

"Ok Ice."

IceHawk and Wraitho walk out the room, a grunt gives them rifles.

"Where is the rest of your team Ice?" asks Gunny as they make their way into the darkness.

"Hunter, Lakister and Wedgee have been killed. I don't know where the rest of them are. Presumably in theses cells."

"What cells?" asks gunny looking around.

"They are built into the floor sir. There must be a control panel or room somewhere that opens them all up."

"Look for it IceHawk, we will hold off the Breed until these cells are open."

"Ai sir!" IceHawk gets a torch from one of the grunts and begins to look around for a panel for some kind. Wraith follows him also looking.

"Sir!" calls Wraith, "over there!" Wraith points to a panel glowing in the dark.

The two of them run up to it. IceHawk presses a button the lights come on. The room is massive; it stands about ten foot high and the wall stretch on for ages. IceHawk presses the rest of the buttons and the cells in the floor open up. Humans are raised out of the cells and they all look around.

"Everyone listen up!" shouts IceHawk to them all, "I am Sergeant IceHawk, and you are free people as soon as you are able to fight your way out of here! Kill all Breed on sight and follow Sergeant Gunny!" IceHawk points towards Gunny.

"Everyone follow me and pick up a Breed weapon as soon as you are able to!" repeats Gunny as he makes his way out of the main door.

RaGe, EmBob, M-ith and Skifer run up to IceHawk.

"Glad you are all here, follow me" IceHawk walks off with the rest of the people and his team follow him.

"Where are Wedgee and Mioco?" asks RaGe.

"Wedgee was killed By Keria, who I'm going to look for in a moment and Mioco is with Gunny."

The rest of them look at each other as they follow Ice and catch up with Gunny.

"Sir!" he calls out to Gunny who turns round.

"Yes Ice?"

"I have a score to settle with a Hunter, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

"Ok IceHawk"

Gunny walks off and is followed by two grunts carrying Mioco away on a stretcher.

"Sir!" calls Mioco, "Kill the fucker!"

IceHawk smiles and turns back to the rest of his team.

"You lot follow Gunny and keep the other people safe. I'm going after Keria"

"We are coming with you Ice," says RaGe, "You will need some help on this one."

"But you have no weapons."

A grunt comes running up to the team with a portable armoury on his back.

"You where saying?" says RaGe as he picks up and Atrocity.

"Ok, come on then."

The team grab their favoured weapons off the grunt and follow IceHawk as he heads towards a different door.

As they are walking down the corridor they hear a voice behind them.

"Sergeant!"

IceHawk looks round to see an engineer running up to him.

"What's the matter?"

"The names Shadow, Gunny sent me to help you get out of here when you've finished, I know the way to the surface pretty well."

"Welcome aboard Shadow, you have a gun?"

Shadow pulls out a 'Butcher' Shotgun and cocks it. "What does this look like? A toothpick?"

IceHawk smiles and continues to run along the corridor with the rest of his team and Shadow following him.

They soon turn a corner and are staring straight at the five remaining blue Warriors.

IceHawk smiles as his team fire at them, mashing them back through the corridor.

As IceHawk passes one of them it grabs his ankle, IceHawk spins round and looks at it. It looks back at IceHawk, Ice aims his rifle at the Warrior's face and fires, its arm goes limp and Ice follows the rest of his team down the corridor once more.

They soon get to a door at the end of the corridor and burst through it, Hunter Keria is standing there with his force lance.

"You and me Ice, just the two of us."

IceHawk nods to the rest of his team then looks back at Keria "gladly."

The rest of the team step back and Wraitho hands him a combat knife.

Keria lunges for IceHawk with his force lance but Ice dodges him.

"Is that the best you have Keria?" asks IceHawk as he reels round and prepares to strike the Hunter. Keria turns around and blocks IceHawk as he swipes his knife at him.

"I can do better IceHawk, as Wedgee so found out."

IceHawk knees Keria in the stomach and he reels back. "I'll kill you for that you bastard!" he says as he charges at Keria once more.

"Not if I kill you first IceHawk." Replies Keria as he plants a fist into IceHawk's face. IceHawk steps back and clicks his neck. He looks at Keria and throws his knife at him. Keria tries to dodge it but he is too slow, the knife plunges into Keria's eye. The Hunter falls to the ground. IceHawk walks over to him and Wraitho hands him his rifle.

"We are the same IceHawk, you and I," Says Keria looking at IceHawk, "we are both fighters fighting our own cause, we are no better than each other. We will both kill to obtain our goals."

"You are wrong Keria," replies Ice aiming his rifle at Keria's head, "I am alive, and you are dead." IceHawk shoots a few rounds into Keria's head.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." IceHawk walks out of the room and back down the corridor.

They soon come back to the main prison block.

"Shadow, lead the way."

"Yes sir." Shadow leads the rest of the team out of the complex and up to the surface. There are dead Breed soldiers everywhere.

"This way sir." Shadow points to a dropship that is just landed near the entrance. The team follow Shadow and climb into the rear of the dropship. Shadow climbs into the front and starts up the engines of the dropship.

"How long will it take us to reach the LZ?" asks IceHawk looking at Shadow.

"We will be there in a few minutes; it's not that far away."

The Dropship takes off. The team strap themselves into the seats.

"We have company!" calls Shadow to the rear compartment, "three Breed Fighters on our tail!"

"Wraith and M-ith, take side turrets, ill take top" commands IceHawk as he climbs into the top turret.

The other two climb into their turrets and look round to the Breed fighters. All three of them open fire as soon as the fighters come in range. The fighters return fire with their plasma weapons and shots seer along the dropships hull.

"Keep us moving Shadow!" calls IceHawk into the ship.

"I am keeping us moving! Calm the hell down!"

The three Breed fighters pull away as five U.S.C fighters fly over the dropship towards them.

"This is Fighter Wing Nine, we have been ordered to escort you to the landing zone. Please follow us in formation. Good to have you back IceHawk."

The dropship follows behind the group of fighters to the landing zone. The three soldiers get out of their gun mounts and sit back down and strap themselves in.

The LZ comes into view. It is now a heavily defended base with missile mounts and machine gun mounts.

"Wow, you people have been busy." Says IceHawk looking out the rear hatch as the dropship lands and opens up. Sergeant Gunny is standing there with some grunts and a medical team. IceHawk steps out of the Dropship with his team following him.

"Are you all ok?" asks Gunny as IceHawk salutes him.

IceHawk looks round at his team, "We are all ok. How is Mioco and the others?"

"Ask the doctor, she will know."

"Ai Sir."

IceHawk turns to his team, "thank you all for your help."

"Its fine Sir, we are more than happy to serve under you." Replies Wraitho saluting IceHawk. IceHawk salutes back and his team goes off in their own directions.

IceHawk heads to where the medical tent was before he left, now there is a temporary building there. Emily walks out the front door and looks at IceHawk, IceHawk looks back. They both smile and walk to meet each other.

"You made it back in one piece." Says Emily as the two of them hug.

"Well I had to didn't I, your still here."

Emily smiles and they stop hugging, "Aww, you're so sweet."

The two of them walk into the building.

"Have you seen Mioco anywhere?" asks IceHawk.

"Why do you want to see her when I'm here?" asks Emily

"Because she is a soldier under my command, and therefore I must know if she is ok."

Emily rolls here eyes, "Ok, I'll take you to her."

"Thank you gorgeous," says IceHawk smiling, "you know I love you."

"I know you do." The two of them kiss before Emily leads them off to Mioco's room.

They walk into the room and Mioco looks at IceHawk.

"Well? Did you kill him?" asks Mioco

"What do you think?"

"I dunno, I take it you killed him by the fact you're here, but I dunno."

"Yes I did kill him and I enjoyed it."

IceHawk sits down on Mioco's bed.

"How is your leg feeling?"

"I'll be fine in a few days sir."

"Good, there is a whole planet of Breed out there with our names on them."

Mioco smiles at him, "so Gunny has not told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"He is putting us into stasis. He thinks his grunts can handle the rest of the war and he doesn't want any more of us to die."

IceHawk stands up and looks at Emily, "is this true?"

"Don't ask me, I'm a shocked as you are."

"Ok, I'll be back in a moment," IceHawk kisses Emily on the forehead, then looks at Mioco, "don't go anywhere now will you?"

Mioco rolls her eyes as IceHawk leaves the room.

"I dunno what you see in him Emily, he is a good leader and all, but."

"I dunno what u can't luv." Emily smiles and sighs, "You rest here, I'll check back if you need anything."

"What I need is to get out of here."

"Well I can't give you that." Replies Emily as she walks out of the room as well.

"Sergeant Gunny" calls IceHawk as he sees Gunny walking over to a dropship.

"Yes Ice?" Sergeant Gunny turns around to see IceHawk walking up to him.

"Mioco has just told me that you are putting me and my team into stasis."

"That is right Ice, the missions we have planned for the next few months are not as important as the ones you do. We will send normal grunts to do them. You will be put into stasis on Darwin until we need you next, ok?"

"But sir, my team and I can do the missions that are good for other grunts. You can't just put us in a cupboard and get us out when you need us next."

"On the contrary IceHawk, while you are in stasis it is easier to make more enhancements to you and your team; the type of enhancements that cannot be done to you if you are awake."

"I see your point, but I wish you could have told me this earlier."

"I would have if I had decided earlier. Meet me on Darwin in a few hours. We will talk about it more then."

"Yes Sir."

Gunny gets into the dropship and the hatch closes. The dropship takes off and heads for Darwin.

Emily comes up to IceHawk.

"Well, what's going to happen?"

"Gunny is putting us into stasis. Me and my team are to meet him on Darwin in a few hours. He says he is going to do some enhancements on us while we sleep."

"Don't worry huni. I'll be there when they do the enhancement, to make sure they don't harm you in any way."

IceHawk turns round and smiles at Emily, "thank you gorgeous."

The two of them kiss again.

"Come on, I'll show you around a bit."

The two of them walk off into the new hospital.

A few hours later IceHawk enters the stasis room. M-ith, RaGe, EmBob and Skifer are already in stasis. Wraitho is just climbing into his chamber and Mioco is lying in hers with Emily standing next to it. IceHawk walks up to her. Emily is standing on the other side of the chamber.

"How are you feeling Mioco?" Asks IceHawk looking into the chamber.

"A little scared, dunno if I will wake up for not, you?"

"The same, I'm a little frightened of the enhancements they will do to us."

"Don't worry you two; I'll be there at all the operations. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong," Emily looks down at Mioco, "anyway, you need to sleep now, I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok, close me up." Says Mioco taking a deep breath. Emily presses a few buttons on the side of the chamber and the lid closes. The sleep gasses fill the chamber and Mioco closes her eyes. A light comes on at the head of the chamber signalling that Mioco is sleeping. IceHawk looks at Emily and they both walk over to Wraitho who is lying in his chamber.

"How are you feeling Wraith?"

"Don't ask mate." He replies smiling.

"You've done well over the past few days. You even got a higher body count than me. Emily will keep an eye on us all while we sleep so we have no need to worry."

Wraitho looks up at Emily, "it's good to know I'm in capable hands then, I'll see you soon Ice."

"See you soon Wraith." Replies IceHawk as Emily closes up the Chamber. The chamber fills up with gasses and Wraitho sticks up his thumb. IceHawk also sticks up his thumb as the light comes on as Wraitho falls asleep.

"Come on, you're next." Says Emily leading IceHawk over to his chamber. He gets in and lies down, "I'll keep and eye on you all huni." She says leaning on the edge of the chamber.

IceHawk put his hand on her cheek, "I know you will darling." Emily bends down and they kiss for a last time. Emily gets up and presses the buttons on the side of the chamber. The lid closes over and the gas slowly fills up the chamber. Emily places her hand on the glass panel of the chamber. IceHawk does the same. They both smile. IceHawk's vision goes blurry as the gas takes effect. The last thing he sees before he falls asleep is Emily mouthing the words 'I love you'.

**- To be continued -**


End file.
